


invitation

by mimiwrites



Series: vampire au [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 18th Century, Drinking, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Death, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimiwrites/pseuds/mimiwrites
Summary: A prequel tohunger.It is known that a vampire can not enter a dwelling without first being invited inside. Only fools find comfort in this, for there are many ways a vampire can trick a human to allowing them inside.The story of how Atsumu was able to get inside Sakusa‘a apartment, seemingly uninvited.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: vampire au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718317
Comments: 16
Kudos: 120





	invitation

Atsumu closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of the night air; a strong woody smell from the nearby forest, grilled fish coming from a pub around the corner, and the sweet, copper fragrance of blood from the person he’d just devoured. 

He was in the city tonight on some business for Yachi, delivering and picking up some documents. He happened to come across a man trying to rob a woman at knifepoint, and after allowing her to get away safely, Atsumu decided to have his supper in that very alley. Now full and no longer busy with errands, he decided to take a stroll around town. 

Unlike other vampires who preferred to lurk only in the shadows, Atsumu enjoyed being a part of mortal nightlife. He liked how people would fall under his charm when he looked into their eyes, how they’d gawk and blush and giggle. He loved how mortals would tell him how handsome he was, or how bright he was, or how skilled he was. Atsumu fed on human praise nearly as often as he fed on their blood. 

An amusing sight met him when he rounded the corner. Sakusa Kiyoomi, his favorite vampire hunter, was stumbling out of a pub. Rather, he was being thrown out of one. He didn’t seem to be exceptionally drunk, a state that Atsumu hadn’t even dreamed of seeing him in anyway. Still, Atsumu could smell the alcohol on his breath even from this distance. He watched with a smug smile as Sakusa struggled to walk on his own down the street. 

“Having a good night, Omi-kun?” Atsumu asked cheekily, walking up right beside him. 

It took Sakusa a second for his eyes to focus, and as soon as he registered who it was he tried to grab something from his jacket pocket. A weapon, Atsumu was sure. But Sakusa struggled to get his hand to move the way he wanted to, and so when he drew out a silver dagger, Atsumu was hardly concerned. 

“What—are you doing here?” Sakusa asked, only the slightest hint of inebriation in his speech. 

“Just out for a walk,” Atsumu said back casually. “What are you doing here? Checking the bottom of every glass for any monsters?”

It clearly took an immense amount of willpower for Sakusa to not roll his eyes. Atsumu couldn’t help but think that he looked quite cute when he was annoyed with him. 

“I’m not drunk,” he insisted. 

“Then why can’t you walk straight, hm?”

“I twisted my ankle,” Sakusa huffed. “I was accosted by some brutes at the tavern.”

“You got in a fight?” Atsumu laughed loudly in surprise.

Sakusa’s fingers tightened around his blade in annoyance, half-tempted to lunge at Atsumu’s throat with it. 

“They approached me first. I suppose they didn’t like what I had to say about their manners.”

Atsumu laughed even more at that, trying to imagine his prim and proper vampire hunter in a dingy tavern. “Haven’t you been to a pub before?” 

When Sakusa said nothing, Atsumu kept his laughter at bay, not wanting to really piss him off. “What were you doing there, anyway?”

“Celebrating,” Sakusa mumbled after a moment. “I don’t… I don’t normally drink.”

The alcohol in his bloodstream was causing him to share more than he normally ever would. Atsumu was incredibly amused. He’d never seen Sakusa so vulnerable, and as much as he relished in it, he also was aware of how dangerous that was for him. Sakusa was a walking target, a wounded seal in a sea full of sharks. 

Sakusa tried to put some distance between them, not all of his wits were about him but the ones that remained reminded him that Atsumu couldn’t be trusted. His ankle was throbbing even when he didn’t put any pressure on it, but it was hard to walk, hold the wall for balance, hold his weapon, and keep an eye on a vampire all at once. He considered calling out to someone, but had far too much pride for that, and he didn’t want to actually put anyone else in danger. He knew how Atsumu could easily flee, or attack if anyone came running. 

However, in doing so, Sakusa missed a broken brick on the path, and went crashing toward the ground. Sakusa winced his eyes, waiting for the pain to come, but it never did. Unfortunately, Atsumu had caught him. 

“Let go of me,” Sakusa grit out, angry and more than a little embarrassed. 

Atsumu shrugged. “Alright.”

Doing as he was told, he released his hold on Sakusa and watched with great amusement as the man gracelessly fell to his feet. 

“Asshole,” Sakusa grumbled as he made his way to stand up. He wasn’t so drunk that he lost all control of his movements, but enough that his head was properly spinning. Added with his injured ankle, it made being upright a full on ordeal. 

“Come on, Omi-kun, let me help you home,” Atsumu purred. 

“Piss off,” Sakusa snapped. 

“I’m trying to be a gentleman, here!”

“Gentlemen don’t drink people’s blood.”

“Ouch.”

Atsumu continued to walk alongside Sakusa as he hopped along the wall. It would take him ages to get home like this, probably until sunrise. Considering he was being followed by a vampire, that didn’t seem too terrible. 

Sakusa tried to put some pressure on his injured ankle again and hissed out in pain. He may have won that fight, but the three ruffians from the pub still did a number on him. More than anything, he wanted to be home in a hot bath, and wash off their dirt. 

“I’m sure with my help, you could make it home in at least fifteen minutes,” Atsumu continued. 

Sakusa stopped walking and stared at the ground. He was exhausted, tipsy, and clearly not in a clear state of mind. And he had a vampire to watch out for. These were all valid excuses, he told himself. 

“Alright,” Sakusa said quietly. 

“Mm, what was that?” Atsumu grinned impudently. 

“I know damn well you heard me perfectly,” Sakusa growled. Atsumu laughed charismatically and slipped one of his hands to Sakusa’s side, allowing Sakusa to reluctantly slip his arm over his broad shoulder. 

“See, that’s not so bad, is it?” Atsumu teased, his eyes bright. “Although, would be much easier to carry you in my arms.”

“Don’t you dare,” Sakusa warned. He prayed none of his acquaintances would stumble upon him like this. What on earth would the guild say if they saw him accepting help from a vampire? He’d rather not think about it. “Just help me get home, quickly.”

“Sure thing, Omi-kun. But first, you’re going to have to tell me where it is you live.”

Silence sat between them as that revelation finally hit Sakusa. This had to be a trick. 

“I am not telling you where I live,” he told Atsumu. 

Atsumu sighed exasperated, rolling his eyes. Really, he thought Sakusa was smarter than this. 

“Then how exactly am I supposed to help you get home?”

“You’re a vampire, figure it out.”

“That’s not one of our many gifts, as it turns out.”

“Don’t be such a smart-ass,” Sakusa growled in frustration. 

“Then don’t be so stubborn,” Atsumu replied. 

They stared at each other as the chilly night wind brushed past them. An owl caught its prey somewhere nearby, but only Atsumu could hear it. 

“Take a right at the corner,” Sakusa finally said.

Much to Sakusa’s chagrin, Atsumu was proving to be quite helpful. He was a bit taller than Atsumu, but the vampire was heavier, and stronger. He held up Sakusa with ease and grace, which even he had to appreciate. Still, it angered him that he couldn’t fault Atsumu for it. 

“You’re going slow,” Sakusa complained. He was stronger than Atsumu was giving him credit for, too. Just because he was a little drunk, and slightly injured, didn’t mean he was weak. 

“Could be faster if we flew,” Atsumu offered. 

“Absolutely not.”

Atsumu threw his head back and laughed. “You’re no fun, Omi-kun!”

“I can be...fun,” Sakusa said back in a poor attempt to defend himself. 

“Ah, yes,” Atsumu said. “That’s why you were fighting in a tavern, because you’re so fun.”

“That wasn’t my fault.”

“Don’t you ever just do something simple? Go for a picnic, or something?”

“I don’t have time for frivolous things,” Sakusa replied passively. “I’m too busy.”

“Right.” Atsumu looked at him knowingly, a slight curve playing at the edge of his lips. “I’ll just have to make keeping you busy more fun, then.”

Between the alcohol, and the bickering, and perhaps how easy it was for Atsumu to hold him, time seemed to pass instantaneously. Before Sakusa knew it, they’d arrived at the front of his apartment building. His flat was located at the top floor, which included two flights of steep, lengthy staircases. Sakusa never minded it before, he enjoyed not having neighbors above him, and it was cheaper to live on the top floor. But now, his ankle throbbed just thinking about it. Atsumu came to a sudden halt when they came to the door of the foyer. 

“What?” Sakusa asked him with annoyance. He just wanted to take a bath, go to bed, and be done with this night.

“Omi-kun, I can’t go inside unless you invite me,” Atsumu reminded him. 

For not the first time tonight, Sakusa nearly forgot Atsumu was a vampire, and all his training regarding them. 

“No, no, absolutely not,” Sakusa shook his head. 

“Come on, Omi-kun, I thought we were past this by now.”

“If I invite you in, that means you can come back to kill me whenever you please.”

“Why would I have gone through all this trouble just to kill you here? I could do that anywhere!” Atsumu shook his head in disbelief. 

“If not tonight, some other night,” Sakusa reiterated. 

“Kiyoomi,” Atsumu said seriously. “I won’t.”

Sakusa still couldn’t bring himself to do it. Everything in him was screaming at him, all the alarms he’d set inside his body were going off, warning him of danger and trickery and foul play. 

“Alright, fine,” Atsumu said, beginning to loosen his hold on Sakusa’s side. “Good luck getting up those stairs, then.”

Sakusa looked through the window of the door at the first staircase; twenty-six steps, he’d counted. He’d have to crawl up those dusty steps to get to the top, which was degrading as well as repulsive. Sakusa looked to the ground and sighed in defeat. 

“Alright,” he said quietly, hesitantly. “You can… come in.”

Atsumu glided through the front door, bringing Sakusa along with him. 

“Which one is yours?” Atsumu asked, pausing at the bottom of the first staircase. 

“All the at the top, furthest to the left.”

“Alright,” Atsumu shifted his weight. “How do you want to do this?”

“Do what?” Sakusa asked accusingly. 

“Relax! This isn’t a romp,” Atsumu flashed his pointed teeth at him. “Unless, of course, you want it to be.”

Sakusa started back at him, annoyed and unimpressed. 

“I meant,” Atsumu clarified, ”how do you want to get up the stairs? It’ll take forever if you try to hop every step.”

“You are not carrying me,” Sakusa warned. 

“Just hear me out,” Atsumu said. “We stay like this, with you hanging around my shoulder, but you just, lift both feet up.”

Sakusa thought about it for a moment. Atsumu had already been able to convince him into a number of situations tonight. Sakusa was running out of excuses for letting him. 

Instead of agreeing verbally, Sakusa tightened his hold on Atsumu’s shoulder, and grabbed him with his other hand for extra purchase. Once he’d lifted his feet up, Atsumu made his way up effortlessly. He was fast, thankfully, and lowered Sakusa back to the ground so he could feign some dignity in hobbling to his front door. 

“Come on,” Sakusa said tiredly once he turned the skeleton key through the lock. 

Sakusa’s flat was extremely tidy, and sparsely decorated. He only kept what was necessary, and made sure every item had its perfect place. Atsumu helped him over to the bed so he could finally sit down. 

Gratitude is what would normally be offered in these sorts of situations, but Sakusa was sure no one had ever been in the exact one he found himself in. More than anything, he was confused. Confused as to why Atsumu helped him, confused why he let him, confused why the absence of his touch felt like a loss more than a relief. 

“There you go,” Atsumu smiled, crouched before him. “See, I’m a gentleman, aren’t I?”

“Why?” Sakusa asked dully. 

Atsumu looked taken aback. “Why, what?”

“Why did you help me?”

“Because, I…” Atsumu stared deeply into Sakusa’s dark eyes. This was the most vulnerable he’d ever seen him. He wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol, the exhaustion, or thanks. Perhaps a mixture of all three. Perhaps, he dared to hope, none of them at all. “Because I wanted to.”

Sakusa reached out and cupped Atsumu’s face, tracing his cold skin with his thumb. It was quite a handsome face, although more often than not the sight of it brought him irritation. Right now, however, it brought him peace. Atsumu’s expression was soft, perhaps a little shocked, but there was something in it that Sakusa had never stopped to notice before. Had it always been there?

Sakusa felt like he was floating, like he was being pulled closer to Atsumu. He wanted to kiss him. He was going to kiss him. 

Atsumu jumped back and to his feet in the blink of an eye, hissing in alarm. He looked down at Sakusa, who was staring up at him in a confused daze. Atsumu was sure he wasn’t hypnotizing him, positive he didn’t, but still, it upset him. Because if he wasn’t hypnotizing Sakusa, that would mean Sakusa was actually going to kiss him of his own accord, and that was a reality too frightening and too good to be true. 

“I…” Sakusa started to say, but he didn’t know how to finish. 

Atsumu continued to gawk at him with wide eyes. What did this mean? Did he let himself slip? Was this genuine? How would this change things? Would this change things at all?

Atsumu shook his head, as if to push away his own thoughts. Quickly, he found resolution. He didn’t typically like to use hypnosis on those he knew, and found it to be trickier, but he hoped it would work for him now. 

Atsumu raised his hand toward Sakusa’s face, his lovely, vulnerable, charming face. It nearly hurt his heart to do this. Nearly. 

“You will not remember anything about this night,” Atsumu said solemnly. He felt the magic wash over Sakusa, and watched as he slumped over and drifted off into a dreamless sleep. 

  
  
  


When Sakusa awoke the following morning, the first thing he noticed was how his head ached, and his ankle throbbed. He could see that he was in his room, but could not remember how he got there. He tried to retrace to his last memory, what was he doing?

He was meeting some colleagues at a tavern for drinks. To celebrate… something. He must have drank more than he realized, because everything was blank after that. Luckily, he must have had the presence of mind to set out some water next to his bed before going to sleep, because there was a pitcher and a glass sitting on the nightstand. He shot back three glasses before the dryness in his mouth finally started to ease. 

Still, something felt different. He tried desperately to remember what it was, but he knew something important happened last night. Mindlessly, his fingers drifted upwards and ghosted over his lips. 

Sakusa decided he was never going out drinking again.

**Author's Note:**

> press f to pay ur respects 2 sakusa’s memory u_u i hope y’all enjoy this au as much as i do, thanks for reading
> 
> comments/kudos are super appreciated!  
> fakeanimeboi on twitter


End file.
